Battery life is critical for portable and mobile devices to maintain connections over the air. There are examples in prior art ad hoc and mesh networks where devices elect to contribute to the connections of the network based on their battery level. For example, a device with sufficient battery life could volunteer to act as a wireless router or relay station to help a device with limited battery life. This is typically not the case for cellular network topology, where each mobile station is connected to a base station in active mode, or monitoring a base station in idle mode. Traditionally, a mobile station's battery level did not play a significant role in the scheduling and resource allocations in cellular communication. Among many drawbacks, one problem is that a mobile station could run out of power quickly.